Oh! Taichi
by Lore-chan
Summary: *ULTIMO CAPÍTULO y no hay más de este fic...Sora va a casa de Tai, pero no lo encuentra, ¿qué sorpresa le tiene éste?...termina a modo songfic con Ricardo Arjona...review's please ^^
1.

Oh!, Taichi

Written by: Lore-chan

~ Primer Capítulo ~

Escondite

¿Qué tenía ella que resaltaba ante sí por sobre todas las demás?. ¿su inteligencia, su manera de hablar?, quizá su sonrisa, quizá su mirada; de todos modos, fuese lo que fuese Yagami Taichi había caído en las redes del amor y no era precisamente la mejor opción. No era que ella estuviese en otro país o en otra ciudad o que ni siquiera sabía que Taichi existía, al contrario, estaba tan cerca, Sora, estaba tan cerca. 

Supo desde un principio que nada sería fácil, debería ganarse el aprecio de la pelirroja, un aprecio muy distinto al que ya le tenía por montones. Ambos se conocían desde, desde que el Yagami lo recordaba. 

¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de su mejor amiga?, tal vez y no era tan extraño como lo imaginaba y a más de alguno le ocurrió alguna vez. Después de todo el tiempo compartido, los momentos, las anécdotas, derrotas y triunfos se van acumulando, formando un gran sentimiento que explota en amor. No en todos los casos, claro. Se podía mantener una amistad sin la necesidad de enamorarse. 

Ese era el caso del mejor amigo de Taichi, Yamato, el chico más popular y codiciado de la secundaria; tanto él como Sora eran muy buenos amigos, incluso hasta celos nacieron del moreno al verlos tan juntos. Pero siempre se mantuvieron como amigos, ¿por qué él no podía ser así?, ¿no mezclar las cosas?. 

Que rabia, lo peor era la incertidumbre, no sabía si era correspondido o acaso Sora sólo lo veía como un gran amigo. Debía decidirse pronto, o hablar o callar. 

Taichi, en esos momentos en los que pensaba, estaba equilibrando un balón de football en la punta de los pies. Luego de las clases, era casi sagrado asistir a un sitio solitario con mucha tierra, era tranquilo y al menos podía descansar y distraer la mente en otras cosas. Cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, había veces en las que se acostaba en el suelo polvoriento y se vislumbraba con las vacilantes estrellas allá arriba. Y por primera vez algo tan trivial para él se transformaba en algo maravilloso.

-te encontré – Sora caminó hacia él con las manos puestas en su cintura. Él detuvo las maniobras con el balón y la observó; no se figuró que tan pronto ella encontrase su lugar "escondido".  

A pesar de tenerla frente suyo, él permanecía como si estuviese en frente de cualquier otra persona, al menos sabía esconder muy bien lo que sentía; controlaba los sonrojos, el mutismo de impresión, el habla pausado, el nerviosismo. Hasta pareciese que no sintiera nada por ella. 

-…tuve que seguirte, Taichi, necesitaba hablar hace días contigo urgentemente. 

-¿así?, y, ¿de qué?. – ni él comprendía cómo se podía mantener tan sereno.

-es sobre el trabajo que nos dieron, debemos presentarlo oral pasado mañana y no hemos hecho nada; ya conversé con Yamato, pretendíamos juntarnos mañana en su casa, pero hubieron problemas de última hora y no se podrá, en la mía será imposible ya que mi mamá necesita tranquilidad. Y necesitaba preguntarte si…se podía en la ¿tuya?. 

-¿cuándo?. 

-mañana. 

-sí, ¿cómo a qué hora?. 

-no lo sé – Sora dio una pausa insegura de continuar – Tai, a eso de la hora, yo – había algo que la atrofiaba - ¿podría ir del colegio a tu casa?. Es que tengo algunos problemas con mi madre…y…

-no hay problema – contestó él enseguida sonriendo. Después de todo, el sentimiento debía asomarse, por poco que fuese. 

-gracias. 

La conversación parecía menguada y la pelirroja se dio el tiempo de observar la "guarida a campo abierto" , que su amigo había elegido para resguardarse de lo demás. Pues no era la gran cosa, sólo tierra esparcida en unos cuantos metros cuadrados cerrados por unas rejillas de madera, colocadas superpuestas unas al lado de la otra, haciendo el lugar muy privado. Un árbol se alzaba al costado de todo haciendo sombra, sobre a lo poco y nada, de césped que comenzaba a brotar. Y atrás del árbol unas tablas rotas casi imperceptibles daban la entrada y salida que al parecer sólo Taichi conocía y ella también, ahora. 

Le había costado encontrar a su amigo, lo esperaba en la salida y él no pasaba por ahí, ahora entendía; era de seguro que Taichi saltaba la muralla del patio trasero para hacer más corto el camino. 

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? – preguntó Sora. 

-Con la ayuda de Neko. 

-¿Neko? – Sora arqueó la ceja - ¿el gato de Hikari?. 

-sí, estaba perdido hacía días, mi hermana me pidió buscarlo y di con este lugar. Vi como Neko se escabullía por esas tablas rotas – Taichi apuntó las mismas tablas que Sora tuvo que atravesar para entrar – entré y lo encontré perfecto, al menos para mí. Es solitario, tranquilo…

-¿Sólo tú sabes dónde está?. 

-ahora tú también – sonrió. 

-y, ¿puedo venir de vez en cuando?. 

El Yagami cruzó los brazos. 

No era tan malo compartirlo, mucho menos si era con Sora. Lo que no quería era que Yamato se enterara del sitio, la idea de sólo permanecer algunas veces con su amiga en un lugar tan callado, quizá le darían las fuerzas para alguna vez declararse. 

Titubeó una respuesta durante bastantes minutos, pero es que llegaba a ser tan necesario un "sí" que no pudo negarlo. 

-está bien, Sora. 

Ella sonrió alegre y abrió los brazos sintiéndose la segunda dueña de un escondite.  

-pero, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie más, ni siquiera a Yamato, será un secreto entre ambos, si comenzamos a divulgarlo en poco tiempo esto se llenará y esa no es la idea. 

-seguro, será sólo para ambos. 

Una mariposa le revoloteó por el estómago. Aquello no podía evitarlo como otras cosas. 

Se quedaron en el lugar unas horas más, distrayéndose cada uno por su parte, conmutando con la imaginación cada cosa que podría o no estar, después de todo, para Sora, el lugar no le pareció tan banal, tenía su qué. 

Quizá algo en el aire, en la tierra o simplemente en el lugar o en como lo mirase cada quien. 

-yo ya me voy – musitó Sora acercándose a la salida. – nos vemos mañana en clases. 

-seguro. 

-recuerda que hay una interrogación mañana, estudia, ¿si?. No te ha ido muy bien. 

-gracias. 

-¿gracias? – la chica sonrió. – no debes darme las gracias, debes ir a estudiar. 

-lo haré. Lo prometo. 

-¿lo prometes? – ella suspiró para nada convencida. – realmente, Taichi, las promesas…

-¿ocurre algo, Sora? 

El tono de voz de su amiga se tornó pausado. 

-no, no es nada, olvídalo. 

La Takenouchi se escurrió entre las tablas rotas, en Taichi, había dejado, algo muy fuerte en sí. No sabía qué podía ser, lo tomó como algo subjetivo, algo que le daba esperanzas, pues se sentía demasiado fuerte para ser de momento. Un sentimiento se instaló desprevenido en su cabeza que se quedó allí, para que al ser entendido más tarde; pudiese pasar al corazón. 

Llegó él a su casa ya tarde, oscuro, la neblina de la noche había bajado muy mojada y pidió tiempo prestado de su cena, para asomarse al balcón del pasillo y observar cauteloso la delicada llovizna caer. 

¿Qué pudo haberle dicho en esos momentos para mandarle al menos una pequeña indirecta?, o siquiera dar una jugada desprevenida y quedar cerca suyo herido, pidiendo ser auxiliado por ella.  O, como sintió cuando Sora se marchaba, tal vez era ella quien necesitaba ser auxiliada, tenía en sus ojos una urgencia de amor infinita. Y consideró aquella mirada para él, suya, la creyó un pedido de auxilio para él. 

  * ~ * ~* 

Despertó tarde, y apenas abrió los ojos en la mañana asustado se dio cuenta de dos cosas: uno, sentía un profundo dolor en la zona superior de la nariz, al estar tanto tiempo bajo la llovizna, se había mojado el cabello, quizá hasta era algo así como sinusitis y dos, no había estudiado; un cuaderno semi abierto con unas cuantas hojas arrugadas estaba sobre su pecho. 

Buscó entre la oscuridad de su cuarto la ropa que se pondría para ir a clases, y mientras ordenaba los implementos para cambiarse y hacer educación física su madre le llamó la atención para despertarlo; siempre hacía lo mismo por si no había colocado el despertador el día anterior, de todas formas no lo había colocado y aún así estaba en buena hora. 

Salió y desayunó junto a su hermana con el cuaderno a un lado para tratar de memorizar algo de materia para lograr una buena calificación, por lo menos una decente. 

Era de seguro que Sora se enfadaría…era de seguro. 

Le había prometido estudiar y se quedó dormido con el calor de la luz de su lámpara de velador. De todos modos iba a pedirle a su amiga algo de ayuda para la prueba, aunque eso conllevara un reto y un sermón, pero este venía de Sora y al menos esos 'sermones' si escuchaba…al menos esos. 

Continuará…

Notas: 

Un Taira o Soichi, como sea. 

Me decidí por escribir algo corto con una pareja bien usada que no he utilizado.

Prometo, prometo que terminará feliz ^__^ quiero cosas felices ^^ . no durará mucho (en serio!!)

Please un review aunque sea.

L o r e – c h a n 


	2. 

**Oh! Taichi.**

_Written by: Lore-chan._

~ Segundo Capítulo ~

"Eso que llaman Amor"

Taichi observaba a Sora encaramado en el alto árbol que estaba a un costado del escondite, como ya estaba entrada la estación de la primavera, en el árbol las flores comenzaban a abrir unas tras otras a lo largo de las largas y gruesas ramas oscuras; y en la que estaba Taichi, tambaleaba incesante ante el más mínimo movimiento del moreno que movía entre sus manos un brote viejo. 

Sora, por su parte, aún vestía el uniforme y jugaba mentalmente con unas hojas que corrían por el viento. 

-¿qué nota nos sacamos en la disertación, Sora? – preguntó el Yagami bajándose cuidadoso desde el árbol. 

-creo que fue un 7.0. 

-fantástico – sonrió, pero no del todo contento, no por la calificación. Sino por otra cosa. 

La pelirroja observó como su sombra era tapada por las nubes que comenzaban a juntarse allá arriba en el cielo. Y tan pronto como las nubes se juntaron un delgada gota cayó sobre la palma de su mano abierta. Subió los ojos y admiró otras gotas cayendo lento, parecía llovizna, pero era tibia. 

-¿lloverá? – se quejó Taichi. 

Él se lamentó, si llovía tendrían que irse cada uno a su respectiva casa, ahora que podían pasar más ratos juntos el mal tiempo debía separarlos.  La tierra comenzaba a tornarse más oscura, pero Sora permanecía quieta en medio del lugar. 

¿Acaso se iba a quedar?. Él lo reflexionó por algunos segundos, no sería mala idea 'jugar' unos momentos bajo el agua. Vamos, el tener 14 años no los debía privar de recuerdos infantiles. 

La lluvia estaba cayendo más rápido y no tan delgada como en un principio. Y Taichi sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a su amiga con el agua caer por su rostro y deslizándose por entre el pecho; mojándole el cabello. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan bella?. Aún empapada. Aún quieta. Aún muda. 

Y ella no decía nada, no pretendía decir algo; y el moreno no comprendía, no lograba comprender porqué ella no se movía, porqué justo hoy quería quedarse en medio del escondite dejando a la lluvia caerle sobre. 

-¿no te importa mojarte?. 

-no. 

Había algo en Sora, hace días que se mostraba distinta. Estaba perturbada con algo, ¿qué podría ser?. 

-¿Sora, tienes algo?. 

Ella no respondió enseguida.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?. 

-por tu actitud. 

-no ocurre nada. 

-vas a resfriarte. 

-no importa. 

-si me dijeras que te pasa, tal vez yo…

-no puedes ayudarme de la forma que crees – interrumpió – no trates de solucionarlo todo. 

-sólo quiero ayudarte… - suspiró. 

-no hay en qué ayudarme. 

Hubo un relámpago y casi enseguida sonó el trueno, el primero iluminó el sitio y el segundo asustó al moreno, pero no hizo ni moverse a la chica. 

¿Qué le podía ocurrir?, todo había comenzado ese día en que ella lo encontró en este escondite. Cuando ella lo hizo prometer que estudiaría. ¿Por qué dudó?, Sora aún conservaba esa mirada profunda, esa necesidad de ser auxiliada. Y ¿si estaba enamorada?. 

A Taichi le había pasado algo similar cuando se dio cuenta que quería a la Takenouchi. Estaba distraído, con aquello en los ojos, sin que le importaba absolutamente nada. 

Pero de ¿quién?, ¿de algún compañero?, ¿de algún amigo?, ¡¿de Yamato?!. No, no podía. Quizá ella estaba pasando por sus sufrimientos, el problema de ser o no correspondido. De decir lo que siente o no.

Y la mirada de ella se cruzó con la de él mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo, más pesada, más rápida. Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la nada, pero escondió la cara. 

-tengo que irme – dijo volviendo a la realidad. 

Por ese breve lapso lo descubrió otra vez, ese brillo que vio aquel día, esa última mirada antes de irse por entre las tablas y no podía dudarlo más, Sora estaba enamorada…

-¿quieres que te vaya a dejar? – preguntó él. 

-no, tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas. Nos vemos Tai. 

-sí.  

Los días que siguieron al mismo no fueron del todo confortables, las leves lluvias eran panorama de cada tarde luego de las cinco. Extraño no resultaba si se pensaba en que el invierno fue bastante fluvial y que estos primeros días de nueva estación estaban siendo muy débiles en cuanto a los rayos del sol, horas tibias y tierra seca. 

Las lluvias del día viernes amainaron al medio día, los vientos durante la noche anterior habían causado estragos con los árboles en algunas zonas de Odaiba, y aún de esa forma los cielos continuaban cerrados por nubes oscuras que pretendían dejar caer sus aguas más tarde. 

Y Taichi, a través de los vidrios, descansaba la vista que a ratos recaía sobre la figura de su amiga la pelirroja que desde aquella ocasión estaba un tanto alejada del escondite. Seguía yendo, claro, pero no constantemente. 

Eran clases en el laboratorio, la profesora hablaba algo con elementos químicos, tablas periódicas, leyes de vaya a saber quién y combinaciones nucleares que se hacían en la antigüedad. Estaba cansado y si el timbre sonaba se escaparía de mostrar su cuaderno a la profesora que se había quedado sobre la mesa del computador. Había ido a dar una pequeña vuelta al digimundo a visitar a su amigo agumon. 

Estuvieron hablando bastante y al menos tuvo a quien comunicarle su problema amoroso que parecía, para él, complicarse con el pasar de las horas y de los minutos. 

El diminuto dinosaurio anaranjado lo escuchó atento, pero a la hora de una opinión personal quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué eras eso de amor que tanto les afectaba a los humanos?. 

-yo no entiendo nada de eso, Tai – se excusaba el digimon apenado. 

-ustedes no se enamoran, ¿verdad?. 

-no que yo lo sepa…pero por lo visto es mejor vivir así, sin amar. 

-quizá…aunque sería triste pasar frente a alguien y no sentir absolutamente nada. 

-vamos Tai, Sora no es la única, puedes elegir a otra. 

-no es así de fácil agumon, aunque me gustaría que fuera de ese modo.

-mh, y ¿qué se siente cuando se está enamorado? – preguntó curioso el amigo del portador del emblema del valor. 

-bastantes cosas… - respondió el moreno. 

Ambos, sentados frente a una laguna, la que vio digievolucionar al compañero de Yamato, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. 

-¿ya le dijiste a Sora, Tai?. 

-…no…

-¿no?, ahora si que no te entiendo – se cruzó de brazos – tienes que decírselo. 

-lo dices como si fuera muy fácil. 

-insisto. 

-no insistas, no vas a conseguir nada. 

-Tai…yo no sé nada de aquello que llaman amor, pero si sé que estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí. Sería mejor que fueras al mundo real y enfrentaras a Sora. 

-¿estás loco?. 

-el loco no soy yo, eso es de seguro. Eres tú. 

-quizá se lo diga algún día…

-¡¿algún día?! – se sobresaltó el digimon - ¡debes decírselo hoy mismo!. 

-hey! ¡No es fácil!. Puedo perder algo más importante. 

-¿cómo qué? – quiso saber incrédulo. 

-su amistad. Y por el momento sólo eso me basta para ser feliz.

-si, claro. Y cuando llegues a tu casa te miraras en el espejo y te maldecirás por no haberle dicho, ¿no?.

Taichi sonrió. 

-lo haré, pero tendré más tiempo para pensar muy bien lo que diré. 

-¡¿más tiempo para pensar?! – exclamó agumon – llevas pensando casi un año. 

El timbre sonó y despertó de sus recuerdos. Sin espera, giró al puesto de Sora y no la encontró. Estaba saliendo del salón apresurada al encuentro de Yamato. 

Su corazón se oprimió… 

Y de la nada la Takenouchi volteó a él desprevenida y se reunieron en la lejanía de un reflejo mutuo. Y Taichi vio en sus ojos aquello que brillaba, para verlos escapar tras la puerta otras vez. 

La duda lo mataba…

Perdería su amistad o tendría el cariño de la dueña del amor. 

Al parecer tendría tiempo para pensar y maldecirse frente al espejo más tarde y mientras la lluvia recobraba las fuerzas con que cayó días atrás, se preguntó si alcanzaba a Sora en el pasillo y preguntarle si iría al escondite o dejarla ir con su mejor amigo…

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Dije que sería una historia con final feliz y va a ser así…ojala les haya gustado mucho ^^

¿Reviews? Please!!

L o r e – c h a n. 


	3. 

**Oh! Taichi.**

_Written by: Lore-chan._

~ Tercer Capítulo ~

"Comenzó tibio en mi pecho…" 

            Taichi estaba cansado de ser tan valiente para algunas cosas y tan cobarde para otras, como era en este caso. Ordenó con velocidad nunca antes vista en él sus cuadernos y lápices; saliendo disparado fuera del salón. Allí miró a ambos lados y se percató de que _su_ pelirroja iba bajando junto a Yamato las escaleras. 

            A pesar de que tenía miedo de acercarse y ser el espectador de 'algo', tomó honras a su emblema y dispuesto a lo que viniese caminó con el bolso a un hombro hacia la pareja. 

            Mientras, Sora se dejaba ayudar por su rubio amigo…

            -dile… - insistió una vez más el Ishida ya un poco cansado de repetirlo. 

            -pero, yo, él…es que él…

            -él nada, Sora; escucha si no le dices ahora lo que sientes, él se enamorará de otra chica. 

            -no es fácil, Yamato. 

            -nadie dijo que lo fuera.

            -oigan! – exclamó Taichi interponiéndose entre los chicos cansado – los estaba llamando. 

            Sora no logró evitar que los colores se le subieran al instante y excusándose diciendo que tenía clases de ikebana se fue corriendo sin siquiera despedirse ni dar, por lo menos, las gracias a Yamato ni a Taichi. Para qué decir lo que pasó por la mente del Yagami cuando Yamato se despidió de él con su rostro serio y frío. 

            Había algo malo en todo ello, ese moreno lo presentía…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

            -Hola hijo – saludó su madre al verlo pasar arrastrando los pies hacia el living.

            -hola mamá. 

            -mh, ¿ocurre algo contigo, Tai?. 

            -no… - suspiró. 

            Caminó con desánimo hasta los pies del sillón en donde su hermana Hikari estaba absorta en la televisión mirando animación. Observó con resignación, luego, el almuerzo que tendría que ingerir. 

            -_¿Por qué mamá debe preparar ese tipo de recetas que sólo ella conoce?_ – pensó Tai. 

            Acto seguido, se reincorporó a la realidad de su mente y arrastrando ahora los pies a su habitación, fue. Se arrojó contra el blando colchón de su cama que me meció por algunos segundos arriba-abajo. Se quedó observando por largo tiempo las tablas que soportaban el colchón de la cama de su hermana y cansado pensó en ir o no al escondite. 

            -_pero, ¿qué voy a hacer solo allí? _– se quejó – _al menos antes podía conversar con Sora, pero ella no se ha aparecido en días…al parecer prefiere conversar con Yamato…_

Este moreno suspiró cansado, dejó pasar los minutos tranquilos y mientras esperaba que su madre lo llamase para comer, recordó que tenía la entrada al digimundo frente a sí, bueno no del todo 'en frente', pero estaba a tan sólo escasos pasos. 

            Se levantó con cuidado y buscó entre las pertenencias de Hikari el digivice que le permitía el ingreso a dicho mundo. 

Mala suerte, después de casi 8 minutos buscando no aparecía por ninguna parte, por ninguna prenda…nada. 

-¡Taichi!, ¡Taichi ya está la comida servida! – le avisaron desde el comedor. 

-¡ya voy! – y, de pronto, el digivice se lució brillante entre las hojas del cuaderno de matemáticas de la menor Yagami – siendo Hikari más desordenada que yo…y me castigan a mí… - murmuró enfadado, sin saber si decidirse por ir a almorzar o excusarse con un dolor estomacal. 

Su madre se preocupó al ver la demora del chico y se asomó a su habitación encontrándola vacía y con el ordenador prendido, lanzó una segunda mirada de enfado hacia el aparato y se dijo que sería la última vez que aguantaba que sus hijos, en especial Taichi, se fuesen de _tour_ a ese extraño mundo sin permiso. 

Por su lado, Tai, estaba buscando a Agumon entre grandes flores y arbustos que le entorpecían la vista. Iría a molestar a su amigo para que lo ayudara a olvidar a Sora unos momentos, distraerse con alguien a quien le agradaba su compañía…

Y escuchó un alarido y luego, unas aves que revolotearon asustadas hacia el cielo y más ruido y más alboroto y unas voces muy conocidas que se acercaban a él, acompañada con ramas que se golpeaban entre si. 

Sora apareció de la nada a través de unos árboles y cayó en sus brazos. 

-¿Sora? – se extrañó él afirmándola - ¿qué haces aquí?. 

-¿Taichi? 

Más atrás, mucho más cansado salió Yamato desde las mismas ramas que su amiga pelirroja. 

Y Taichi no aguantó más de los celos que ya lo consumían por dentro y por fuera, quería explicaciones urgentemente, no soportaba lo que estaba imaginando y no soportó el comportamiento, tanto como de Sora, como del rubio. 

Se enervó su rabia y antes de lanzarme contra el Ishida, los miró más que enojado y exigió respuestas. 

-nada… - respondió Yamato – somos amigos. 

-¿así?, ¿conversando a escondidas?, ¿quedándose callados cuando yo me acerco?. 

-no es nada contra ti, si es lo que estás pensando, no te creas tan importante. 

-¿qué cosa? – Taichi chocaba impacientado sus puños. 

-espera Tai – intervino Sora al verlo de ese modo – Yamato no está mintiendo, no somos nada a excepción de amigos. 

-y, ¿qué hacían entonces los dos aquí solos?. 

-¿quién te dijo que estábamos solos? – preguntó ella. 

-pues yo los veo solos… - dijo indignado.  

-¡no te dejes llevar por lo que ves! – exclamó - ¡primero que todo y de culparnos, deberías pensar! – miró al hermano de Takeru con tristeza – te dije que esto no iba a resultar, Matt, aunque yo pusiera todo mi entusiasmo, con él no se puede. 

Sora se fue. Yamato y Taichi se quedaron quietos, con casi dos metros de distancia entre ellos. 

-…estábamos conversando con Koushirou, Mimi y Jou en los bosques cerca del mar – habló el rubio – ellos tres se fueron antes, Jou tenía examen, Koushirou acompañaría a su madre al médico y Mimi iría con Michael a ver una película…mientras veníamos a buscar el televisor para volver nos atacaron unos digimons, fue por ello que corríamos – dio una pausa y lo miró enojado – no estábamos solos y si pensaras, como te lo dijo Sora, hace mucho tiempo te hubieras dado cuenta que ella está enamorada de ti y no sabe como demonios decírtelo y si se quedó callada esta mañana fue porque estaba nerviosa con tu presencia, y yo no podía decirte nada, pero ya a ella le da lo mismo, porque está completamente defraudada de ti. 

Y Yamato también se fue, ahora sólo quedaba Taichi quieto y asombrado. Había estropeado todo, se dejó llevar por sus malditos instintos y todo se desmoronó. 

De vuelta en su casa, se encontró con ella vacía, se había quedado algunas horas más en el digimundo para pensar, como se lo había recomendado su amiga y ya la tarde con gruesa lluvia lo esperaba su almuerzo dentro del microondas y una nota : "_Es la última vez que sales sin permiso a ver a tu amigo, estas castigado por tres días. Ah!, salí a buscar el informe de notas de tu hermana…cómete toda la comida o aumentaré el castigo a cuatro días. Mamá". _

Ya ni siquiera el castigo era motivo de preocupación, ni por inercia se asustó. Fue a su habitación, apagó el computador, sacó una chaqueta y salió, bajo la lluvia, a su escondite donde, aunque mojado, estaría más tranquilo. 

Fue todo el camino pensando en la Takenouchi, ella estaba enamorada de él, como él de ella. Claro si no fuera tan estúpido…las cosas hubiesen terminado muy distinto a como se dieron hace horas atrás. Estaba profundamente arrepentido y,  mientras las tablas por donde se ingresaba al escondite se asomaban a la vuelta de una esquina empapada en enredaderas, deseaba ferviente que Sora estuviese allí adentro. 

El agua de lluvia, más tibia extrañamente que en veces anteriores, escurría sin cesar por su cara y debió quitarla con sus manos para creer que su deseo era real: Sora, dándole la espalda, estaba parada en el mismo sitio de siempre (en medio de todo) tan o más empapada que él mismo. 

Se acercó lento por sus espaldas y la oyó sollozar junto a las gotas chocar contra el suelo de tierra hecho barro. 

-¿Sora?…

Ella no respondió. 

-Sora, lo lamento. 

-yo también – susurró. 

-¿también? – arqueó la ceja sin comprender - ¿por qué?. 

-por haberte creído otra persona, te imaginé tan distinto…

Ahora él se quedó callado y sin responder, algo le dolía en el pecho y no era tibio como cuando se dio cuenta que quería a su amiga, era frío y le lastimaba. 

-…yo…creí que cambiarías, era mucho pedirte – dijo irónica. 

-puedo cambiar… 

-muy tarde ya. 

-¿tarde? – se desesperó y caminó hacia ella - …te quiero… - y suspiró de alivio, un gran peso se aflojaba de sus hombros. 

-creo que a quien quise, fue a alguien que imaginé. 

-¡no! – se puso en frente - ¡estoy aquí!, ¡soy yo! Y si te atraje fue por lo que soy, por mis errores, mis estupideces, mi mala conducta, no imaginaste a nadie. 

-entonces, ¡¿por qué es eso lo que siento?! – le preguntó abrazándolo con ímpetu. 

-no lo sé…pero no me digas que no me quieres…

-no puedo decirlo. 

Él sonrió. 

-Yamato me explicó lo que ocurrió hoy en el digimundo. Eso lo lamento. 

-no importa… 

-a mi sí…te perdí a ti y recibí un castigo por cuatro días…bueno creo que va a aumentar con esta huída que hice hasta acá – Taichi sentía el cuerpo de Sora hacia el suyo y le rodeó la espalda y la cintura con sus brazos.

-no me perdiste… 

-tu dijiste que era tarde… - le dijo despacio en el oído. 

-tarde para que cambiaras – corrigió. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Bueeee…tercera parte, ya falta muy poquito para el happy end. 

¿les está gustando como queda?, ¿si?, ¿no?. 

espero reviews!!

L o r e – c h a n

Diciembre, 16

2002.


	4. 

**Oh! Taichi.**

_Written by: Lore-chan._

~ Cuarto Capítulo ~

    "Amarte a ti" 

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro  
Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas  
Como hallarle figuras a las nubes   
Como ir al cine o no hacer nada._

            Taichi está castigado hace un semana, por escaparse al digimundo, salir sin permiso, no haberse comido la cena y llegar después de la una de la mañana, pero hoy su castigo termina. 

            Y Sora va a ayudarle a pasar el tiempo junto con su presencia, juntos ya no se aburren, no desde ese día en el escondite. Extraño sí, que el primer beso no fuese esa noche, sino al otro día para saludarse en el colegio; ninguno se había dado cuanta sino hasta entonces. 

            Era difícil sí, estar con Taichi bajo esas circunstancias, ir diciendo que tenían trabajos y encerrarse en el cuarto de él a 'trabajar'. 

_A__marte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta  
Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista  
En vez de distraerme con el fútbol  
O con el Internet, como hacen todos._

            -Sora, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Yamato luego de clases.

            -donde Taichi, quedamos de vernos. 

            -¿las cosas se arreglaron ya?. 

            -sí, estamos bien. 

            La pelirroja sacó su discman camino a la casa de su novio, y enseguida lo prendió la canción que escuchó le erizó la piel, había dado en el clavo. 

            Ella sabía que querer a Taichi no era lo mejor, pero la hacía sentirse feliz. Comprendía que con el temperamento de ese Yagami sería difícil lidiar, pues él siempre o llevaba la contraria o te hacía la vida imposible si lo obligabas a ir de su lado sin su consentimiento. ¿En qué se había metido?, pensó luego de escuchar la segunda estrofa, claro que sería mejor ir a jugar football con su amigos, pero era compensada enormemente. 

            Además tenía de su lado los años de experiencia como mejor amiga del moreno. 

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto  
Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina,   
De ser por siempre sólo un ciudadano,  
Sólo uno más. _

            No iba a aceptar de todos modos que Taichi le copiase en la pruebas. No, no. La fuerza de Sora se debilitó con la relación. Era la última prueba en que lo dejaba. 

            Quien pensaría que él también estaba enamorado de ella, lo encontraba tan frío cuando se acercaba, la actitud que tomaba al verla cerca. Lo escondía mucho mejor, estaba claro. Sora jamás pudo evitar el brillo que le nacía en los ojos al tenerlo frente a sí o voltear a mirarlo sin ninguna razón, tartamudear, decirle algo y a medio camino olvidarlo. 

            ¿Era buena su decisión?, hasta el momento no se arrepentía, pero y ¿luego?. 

            _-no pienses en eso _– se dijo acomodando los audífonos de su dicman – _hay disfrutar el momento…luego veremos…_

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, qué buena suerte  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en qué pensar todas las noches,  
Para vivir._

            -Sora – le saludó la madre de Taichi – mi hijo no se encuentra. 

            -¿no está? – preguntó pensando que sería una broma. Él tenía que estar. 

            -pues, no.

            -¿dejó recado para mí?. 

            -no, salió hace poco, unos diez minutos. No dijo que venías. 

            -_quizá lo olvidó… -_ pensó entristecida. 

            -¿tenían trabajo otra vez?. 

            -este, no, es que dejó un cuaderno en su puesto, venía a dejarlo. 

            -gracias, ¿quieres pasar?.

            -no, estoy atrasada con mis entrenamientos de tenis…muchas gracias.

            Tuvo que pasarle el cuaderno, ambos habían planeado la excusa para verse hoy. Toda la clase. Y él no estaba, Sora quería matarlo. Le repitió miles de veces: "iré a las tres un cuarto". 

            -estúpido Tai – pateó una piedra en su camino. 

_Amarte a ti es un veneno, que da vida  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga.  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota,  
Es lo que siento, y a quién le importa._

            -_una semana juntos y ya olvidó un mínimo compromiso…_ - se quejó la Takenouchi con los ojos vidriosos caminando por el parque –_ quiero tenerte en frente sólo para ahorcarte con mis manos_… 

            Y de seguro ahora llegaré a mi casa y mi madre me regañará, porque ella no entiende el porqué yo necesito ir todos los días a la casa de Tai, quizá venga una nueva sesión de preguntas, tratando de descubrir a qué voy…sería más fácil si le contara, pero ella no…diría:

            -¿tú de novia con ese chico?, pero si eres apenas una niña, Sora. No, no, no quiero nada con él, no sales con él. 

            _-¿Qué digo yo a eso?, Ah?…_ - pensó – _revelarme y ¿decir que me iré de la casa con él?, ¿qué me casaré?, no. Vernos a escondidas y de paso darle más razones a mi madre de sospechar del asunto. Deberá tener una muy buena excusa…_

_Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.  
Es la ruleta rusa por un beso,  
Es lo de siempre improvisado._

            Sora se sentó en una banca, tras un árbol…

            -flores…para mi cielo… - un pequeño ramo de rosas azules despampanó los ojos de la pelirroja – perdón el retraso. 

Taichi apareció a sus espaldas sacándose una chaqueta que traía. 

-¿te gustan? – preguntó – fui a recogerlas cuando me llamaste para que estuviesen frescas al entregártelas…

            -¿las compraste para mí? – algunos pucheros se escaparon. 

            -por supuesto…ya era hora de algún regalillo, pensé yo. ¿te gustan?. 

            -mucho, gracias, Tai. 

            -¿te ibas porque no me encontraste?…

            -sí, pensé que lo habías olvidado. 

            -no, claro que no lo iba a olvidar…es que te quería dar una sorpresa y como las flores azules no son comunes, dije aquí está mi sorpresa. 

            -perdón por haber pensado otra cosa. 

            -no te preocupes – la abrazó fuerte - ¿merezco con un beso o no? – preguntó. 

            -no, porque me preocupaste – sonrió ella dejando atrás lo mal que había pensado de Taichi. 

            -¿cómo así?, me recorrí toda Odaiba buscando un lugar donde tiñeran rosas de color azul…pensé en ti, dije si no son azules como el cielo, no le compro nada. 

            Sora se sonrojó, ¿desde cuando este chico era tan romántico?. 

            -¿lo merezco? – insistió acercando su boca.

_Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo,   
Que cree que ser feliz es estar libre.  
Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto_

Ambos se dirigieron hasta su escondite, ahí estarían más tranquilo y no se inhibirían con la presencia de las demás personas. 

            Se abrazaron, Sora con su espalda en el pecho de Taichi y éste apoyado en el árbol, el día estaba nublado y de vez en cuando aparecía el sol así que podían sentarse en el poco de césped del lugar y no preocuparse de lo caluroso que pudo haber sido. 

            -¿le contaste a Yamato, ya? – preguntó el Yagami. 

            -sí, hoy en la mañana…está contento.

            -más le vale… - bromeó él chocando su mejilla contra la de su novia. 

            -le pregunté que si formalizaría su relación con la segunda vocalista de su grupo. 

            -¿y?. 

            -dice que prefiere ser libre…

            -nah! – suspiró Tai – entonces no la quiere, porque cuando quieres, no te importa el compromiso…sólo el estar con ella, contigo. 

            -debo admitir que has cambiado…

            -¿así?… - el Yagami alzó una ceja. 

            -claro, jamás te creí tan romántico – comentó tocando el pétalo azul de una de las cinco rosas que recibió. 

            -pues estás descubriéndome…

            -me gusta.

            -¿qué?.

            -Descubrirte…

_Amarte a ti  
Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro,  
Es también haberte odiado un par de veces,  
Amarte a ti es un absurdo, y lo sabemos   
  
_

            -¿Crees que podremos estar mucho tiempo juntos? – preguntó el moreno. 

            -¿por qué?.

            -es que somos unos polos realmente opuestos.

            -¿te vienes a dar cuenta de eso a más de 10 años juntos?, Oh! Taichi, claro que somos opuestos – dijo Sora – no pensemos en eso, si estaremos juntos en dos meses, tres años, estemos juntos ahora. 

            -está bien, pero con una condición. 

            -¿cuál?.

            -o me das el beso que me debes o le regalo esas rosas a otra persona…

            -por supuesto que te lo voy a dar…

_Y así será, mientras nos dure_

*** ~ FIN ~ ***

Notas: 

fin, fin, fin. Es un agrado terminar un fic, hey!, terminó con Happy end ^^, como lo prometí. Aplausos con eso!. 

Pues y, ¿qué tal?, incluí las rosas azules, porque a mí personalmente me fascinan a matar.

La canción es de Ricardo Arjona, de su última producción "Santo Pecado", incluiré que el álbum es buenísimo. ^^

Bye, bye.

L o r e – c h a n.

Enero 7, 2002


End file.
